


Flirting

by saye0036



Series: Bond | Q | Alec Trevelyan | Silva | Blofeld- Stories [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the story Returned Damaged. </p><p>In this one shot, Q now oversees all Bond's missions privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue of Bond through comms is in italics.
> 
> This story is part two of three stories. 
> 
> 1\. Returned Damage  
> 2\. Flirting  
> 3\. Understanding

"If you could run faster 007, you may be able to get the briefcase back!"

_Have you ever tried running on gravel in a proper dress shoe Q?_

"No, I can't say I have."

_Damn...well before...you...criticize…try it. Which way?_

"The ally to your left...no not that left...the next...the other left."

_Do try to be specific...Q….arghhh. Coming up on...a locked door...with keypad._

"I see. First why don't you try the handle. Give it a jiggle and see if it's open."

_See if it…opens...how droll._

Bond grabs the handle to find it locked and stands back and kicks it in. He runs into the building following the two men with the case.

"Did it work?"

_No. It didn't bloody work. I kicked it in!_

"Nothing like a good leg workout."

_How would you know Q?_

"I do get off to the gym, on occasion."

_I bet you do. Anything on your end? This is a rather large building._

"Yes...well the helicopter pad on the roof and the incoming copter may have something to do with the mess you're chasing down."

_Thanks for that. Maybe someone a little less sarcastic should oversee my missions from now on._

James runs to the elevator and waits. Nothing. "I can practically hear your eyes rolling 007."

_I bet you can. Damn it! Looks like more fun running for me._

"Do hurry 007. The copter is closing in and they have a bit of a lead on you. How did you lose that case again?"

_Two men, the size of giants came and took it._

"I don't suppose that Alia had anything to do with your distraction?"

Q sips his tea while looking at the information scrolling on the multiple screens in comms. Q is alone overseeing the mission, as is now requested by 007.

_She did supply a couple of distractions. Why...jealous Q?_

"Really 007, you will have to try harder than that."

_You would love me too, wouldn't you Q._

"Harumph...I think you better concentrate on those stairs. I know they get harder as you get older."

_Harder...yes...I...will…*pant*...have to…*pant*...prove that...sometime._

Bond manages to make it to the roof and throws the door open. It hits one of the men and he drops the case. He fights with both men, disarming one and shooting both.

_Q, do be a dear and bring the car around._

"It's on it's way. A remote controlled addition is not so juvenile now is it 007?"

_As long as it works when I need it Q, that is all that matters._

"We are still discussing the car?"

_Whatever else could we be discussing? I am in fully functioning order Q just ask Alia._

"Oh...did you manage to leave her satisfied, and alive?" Q realizes his mistake the moment it leaves his mouth.

"I didn't mean it like that...007...I...I...I should shut my mouth now."

_Yes. You should._

Bond takes the elevator to the ground floor as the car pulls up. He climbs in and begins the drive to the airport.

"Bond? I really didn't mean to imply..."

_Yes...yes you did. It's my track record. But no; she lives._

"I'm sorry 007."

_For what? Speaking the truth? Never shy away from the truth Q. Not with me._

Bond hears Q sign over the comm. "For reminding you of all you have lost."

_I've managed to deal with it since I was a child Q. No worries. Besides you have my back now and make sure the equipment is all in working order._

Q flushes crimson as he sips from his mug again. "Yes and please bring all that equipment back in working order."

_Yes sir!_

"If you make it to the airport within the hour you could be back in time for dinner."

_Is that an invitation?_

"Perhaps. I know your not use to getting those. You usually just show up drunk and depressed over a woman, stealing my last beer."

_I do still owe you that beer. I think I can manage to find your flat even sober. What are we having for dinner?_

"I was going to make up some banngers and mash."

_I could go for that. I will see you in a few hours Q._

"Yes. Don't destroy anything between here and there Bond and M will be ecstatic."

_I know, it will be a shock to the system for him as it is. I couldn't do it without you Q._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q begins tidy up his equipment in comms to take back to Q branch. Then mission now successfully completed and his mind occupied on 007 imminent arrival for dinner. He barely notices that anyone has entered the room.

"Q, how was the mission?" M says with Eve Moneypenny standing behind him with some folders in her arms.

"Good. Quite good actually." Q says momentarily flustered by the intrusion. "Case retrieved and 007 is on his way back home without incident. Two bodies on a rooftop but nothing out of the ordinary for a mission of this kind."

"Good and Bond has the car in working order still?"

"Yes and he is bringing it to the airfield for retrieval now."

"Good job all around Q. Nice to have all the equipment back for once."

"Yes sir, it is."

M moves back towards the door to leave but pauses and turns back to Q. "One thing Q, I think the flirtations over comms should be toned down a bit. Don't you?"

Q drops his mug on the floor with a resounding crash as he looks at M and then down at the mess at his feet. Eve has her hand over her mouth trying desperately to contain her laugh. Q can feel the flush climb from his chest and spread out over his face in complete embarrassment.

"Yes...well...I think...I should get something to clean this up."

M smiles at him. "Yes. I think that would be wise. All in all...good job Q." M turns and leaves; Moneypenny stays behind and mouths the words, I have no idea? As she shrugs her shoulders and then follows M back to his office.

Q plops down in his chair as his forehead hits the table. "Christ...007 look what you've made me do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve follows M into his office. Tanner is within. He turns and nods to them, "how did the mission go?"

"Excellent. Now that Q is overseeing Bond's missions there is a complete change in the care and maintenance of the equipment he is sent out in the field with."

Eve smirks knowingly. "Yes, a newfound respect for Q branch."

Tanner frowns. "You would have thought he held M, excuse me, but our former M, in high enough regard to award the same standard of care. If he didn't return anything for her, I can't see why he would suddenly start doing so now."

Eve is about to respond but M does. "Yes well, I can understand why he kept Olivia Mansfield in a perpetual state of agitation."

"M?" Tanner and Eve both say in question.

"Tanner, I am sure you are aware as is Miss Moneypenny how Bond felt about the woman."

The two of them look at each other in shock and then back to M. "Yes, sir."

"Well I was only around her the briefest amount of time, and I could see it."

"See what exactly, M?" Tanner asks cautiously.

"The attractive way her eyes flashed. The animated way she was when she was riled up. Surely you noticed. Olivia Mansfield was a very attractive woman."

"Yes. She was." Tanner says, suddenly disheartened by his memory of her. "He loved to get her in a fit sometimes...but...I'm sure...that he…"

"Tanner it doesn't take a psychologist to see the way Bond acted out for negative attention. To make Olivia exasperated, meant she was thinking about him, and that is what he wanted her to be."

Eve smiles. "She was very animated with him, sir."

"All the bloody time." Tanner adds.

"Yes and now, he and Q...yes...yes I know. Fraternization is frowned upon between employees but not against the rules. I just wanted to warn the lad that I was well aware of his crush, as were you Moneypenny. I do hope that should anything go south...that they will remain professional."

"If 007's track record is any indication, I hope Q's careful." Tanner says.

"Tanner maybe give him the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps Q is just what the doctor ordered for him. See life in a new perspective." Eve challenges.

"Fine that, but if they ever do get together and break apart...so much for the equipment ever being returned in proper order again." Tanner adds as he opens the mission file.

"Yes, well we will all have to wait and see, now won't we?" M says with a smile. "Back to work shall we?"

Continued in the story Understanding.


End file.
